Angry Birds
Angry Birds was adware disguised as an addictive game developed by Rovio Entertainment Games, which was co-owned by Google and the North Korean government at the time. In 2017, You ended up deleting it from their phone due to intrusive popups featuring Billy Mays. History Rovio Entertainment Games has existed at around the time Arendelle was starting to grow rapidly economically, that being approximately 1298. To this day, it is still located in that relative area, but it hasn't always served as an entertainment company. When REG was first founded, it was an Arendellian training grounds for enlisted soldiers, including the rumored ancestor of Mr. Roger. REG then went by the name Rovio Training Facilities and Service. RTFS kept up with this until Elsa used ice powers to build her own army instead, causing RTFS to go almost bankrupt. Fortunately, it turned over to focus more on slingshot weaponry. RTFS changed its name to Rovio Parts and Weaponry. North Korea was especially interested in RPW in the 1960s because they were so poor that even with the former Soviet Union's support, they couldn't manufacture anything for themselves. Using all they had left, North Korea purchased half of the company for a measly $20 in today's Murican dollars. It is unknown to why RPW agreed to such a horrible offer. Rovio continued to manufacture for North Korea until the dawn of the 21st century, when Rovio Parts and Weaponry then decided to create an experimental weapon used to transmit ads and enable spyware on Apple's devices in favor for North Korea. Its codename, Angry Birds, remained and was the weapon's name when released to the general public in December 5th of 2009. About an hour later, Rovio realized that Angry Birds could not be an obvious lump of malware, as people downloading the game were sending complaint tickets through suspicion of potential malware, because all the app did was open and crash, while immediately causing the device to start lagging. So, by doing what they did best, they converted much of the source code of Angry Birds into a slingshot-physics game featuring cartoon birds and pigs, while injecting leftover malware (that is, the spyware/adware) into pop-up advertisements, something that was starting to gain traction among the mobile gaming community. The final product of Angry Birds was released once again to the public on December 11, 2009, with Rovio Parts and Weaponry changing its name to the current one we have today. Google would later cash in on the popularity of Angry Birds (as people didn't realize that the game was malicious), by buying 25% in shares of REG for a steep price of $5,000,000,000 Murican dollars. Trivia * Angry Birds would get lots of spin offs, all developed by a fake Rovio Entertainment Games located within Hyrule. * Due to the massive amounts of ad revenue, North Korea should be the richest nation of the YouTube Poop World, except since no one has a credit card in North Korea, the funds cannot be transferred to the government. Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Fun Games To Play! Category:Fucking Awesome Games Category:Angry Category:Birds Category:Video Games